


My pet Chimera (One shot)

by Randomwoohoo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, F/M, Fantasy, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other, Platonic Relationships, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 01:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13260519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomwoohoo/pseuds/Randomwoohoo
Summary: It's decent to have a companion living with but to have a pet... it requires caring affectionately and cherishing the bond. Momo, a normal high school girl, had a quite peculiar pet, a living embodiment of all animals combination, Chimera. This is the story of day they spent time together and night of battle between mythical creatures.





	My pet Chimera (One shot)

 

**Artwork by[Madtune](https://www.facebook.com/MadTune-1440733002833891/)**

_“Pant Pant Pant… able to get free from those folks at last…” An exhausted bass voice mumbled alone from a narrow lane in the full moon night._

_It was a shame that there was a soufflé of clouds concealing the beauty of moonlight. Leastwise, the clouds’ shadow hid a beast’s appearance in the dark… the fearsome appearance similar to a lion despite the bizarre combination of organs._

_This being had a pair of lateral spiral horns on its head and it was covered by coarse fur and reptile scales all over its body. The folding long thin arms with patagium were grown from its back along with giant birdlike wings which were falling weakly on dirty ground. It also had a viper rattle at the tip of its tail. This creature was a mix of so many various animals’ body parts that it was difficult to identify its species._

_“Ow… too many humans ’round here… ’t will be unpleasant if those puny mortals see I like this. Tch! What a pain!” A monstrous body was gradually shrinking while the beast was speaking. “Pant… Pant… Consarn it! Mine strength is declining. Pathetic… Can’t even… stand shape… shift-” Finally, the beast collapsed unconscious. The last thing it saw was something blocking the front of the lane… Human._

\--------時間がたつ--------

“Let’s dig in.”

“Thank you, Momo”

    At twilight, a lovely clear-skinned girl, clothed in pastel casual dress, had prepared dinner. She set the dishes and the silverwares on a table neatly. The girl with black hair in a bun was sitting on a simple carved wooden chair and encouraged **him** to eat. As a result, a boyish voice expressed gratitude across the table, opposite to her.

    Her name was ‘Momo’, a grade 10 student of one international high school in rural area. Although many residences plus department store had been built, this district still adored its nature, so locals preserve the forest on a hill. She possessed both European and Asian bloodline, was the only child of her family, loved cooking and nowadays live by herself at an apartment nearby the school.

Then, who was eating dinner with her?

    She did not have a roommate, just had a pet, a light brown short thick fur cat with round face, stubby nose and glassy blue eyes. This was an appearance which normal people observe. For Momo, explaining her pet’s aspect could be moderately arduous because in fact, her pet was the ultimate living mythical embodiment of all animals combined, Chimera.

“Om nom nom~ It’s so good~”

“Glad Kai enjoy it.”

    ‘Kai’ The mythical beast who can transform varietally from head to feet, he is able to become any creatures and shapeshift the specific body parts to whatever animals’ organs as wished. When Kai got close to Momo, he turned into a cat that walked on two legs, which still resembled normal kitty form, just bigger (a little plump) figure around 55 inches, short thick-set limbs compared to whole body, short neck, chubby cheeks and huge round face. A proportion of his head to the entire frame is almost 1:2.

“Um… Kai… Could you do me a favor?”

“What is it?” Kai asked with mouth full. He nipped the tops of chopsticks while listening to Momo attentively.

“Well, my friends will visit us tomorrow for studying. Can you pretend to be an ordinary cat?”

“Err…” Frowning, Kai pondered prior to chewing down and replying. “Okay”

“Thanks a lot, Kai!” Momo used the chopsticks to cut a piece of grilled fish then offered it to Kai.

“Eh!? Are you giving me that bite?” Chimera’s eyes shone bright.

“Mhm.”

    With affirmative from Momo, Kai opened his mouth wide and leaned forwards to eat the fed meat.

“Momo’s cooking is the best! Even better when you feeds me~” Kai was enchanted by the taste and affection through the food on his tongue. His smile grew, besides he wriggled, paws-on-cheeks, in delight.

“Please eat up~”

“With pleasure!!” Kai moved himself together with the chair closer to the table. He reached the food and chowed down bite after bite.

Momo placed the silverwares, contentedly watching her chimera who enjoyed his meal so much that he gobbled all the dishes in a blink of an eye.

“I’m stuffed.” Kai leaned against a backrest, licking food scraps around his mouth. Momo giggled as she made her way to him, rubbing his head and tummy. The little chimera was captivated by the touch. He even started to nuzzle the girl’s hands.

    The following day, the sky was clear, a little bit sunny in the late afternoon, which was perfect for opening the curtains and the window to let a breeze enter their room. Momo, putting on loose white shirt with tan trousers and tying her hair a ponytail style, got on the balcony, sweeping cigarette butt and shattered metal pieces that might be fallen from upper floors of the apartment with a brush and a dustpan while appreciating a peaceful town’s view. Meantime, Kai was absorbed in arranging table & chair set to receive upcoming visitors. He transformed each of his stubby arms into 4 long large octopus tentacles. The extended tentacles wrapped and move furniture around to organize it delicately.

“Yhawn~~” Chimera yawned with a mouth wide open. One of the tentacles released from a chair and shrank down to be at suitable length, so he could rub his eyes, wiping the sleepy tear off

“Didn’t Kai get a good sleep last night? You seemed drowsy.” Momo returned to a living room, dumped the trash along with the dust, left the cleaning equipment outside and shut wire screen closed.

“Just woke up in the middle of the night. I’m fine.”

“Light sleep, I see. How about we share a bed tonight?” Momo invited. Feline’s tail curved gladly. Kai nodded in assent. The girl ambled over to the beast. She massaged his fluffy cheeks fondly. Kai the kitty cat purred whilst his tentacles twisted, reversing to arms and paws as before.

“Ding~Ding~”

    Kai tilted his ears, listening doorbell ring. Momo walked towards a door to peek through peephole. “Hah, Amy and guys are here.” Hastily, she opened the door to welcome her friends. “Hello, Everybody!”

“Hi~ya~ Momo!” Amy, a female friend with blunt bobbed hair and approximately same height as Momo, emerged to hug her.

“Sup, Mo.” Blonde boy saluted.

“Uh! Come in, Field, Sky!” Momo greeted her two male buddies. Field was blonde and had a tall well-built body like other school sportsmen. Sky, a boy wearing glasses, waved his hand to greet her back without any words like usual, quiet.

“Where is your cat?” Amy asked.

“He’s lying somewhere. Make yourselves home! I will bring ya fruits.” Momo closed and locked the door after all her friends entered the room. She gestured towards the living room and headed to kitchen. Her guests took off their shoes because of householder’s Asian tradition. Though they knew Momo was not strict on this tradition matter, they found it fascinating as a part of visiting her, thereby being willing to follow the tradition.

“Momo… so kind…” Sky complimented silently, which Field agreed. “Right. Amy should emulate Momo’s kindliness.” He mocked but Amy barely cared.

“Hey! Little kitty!” Her sole attention was on Momo’s cat. Momo stole a glance at Amy rushing to play with Kai, who had already transformed into a completely ordinary light brown kitty cat. It appeared like no one suspected anything. She felt relieved.

“I’d cuddle ya so hard, cute fluff!!” Amy frantically stroked Kai crouching low. Field went to sit nearby her and the cat. He patted all over Kai’s body, examining fur density. Chimera wore a long face while letting human beings do whatever they please, which truly tested his patience. He wished he could walk out like a typical cat but he realized that Momo expected him to cooperate well, hence he determined not to disappoint her.

“Mo’s cat is quite thick. Is it because of fur or fat?”

    A tip of feline tail twitched after he heard Field’s question.

“Dunno. How about belly rub to find that out?~” Amy flipped Kai, whose pupils narrowed to slits. He tried to struggle but blonde boy joined in and pinned him down. That opened an opportunity for Amy. She knead Kai’s belly amusingly.

“Enough ye low-life human...”

“Have Field just said something?” Amy asked.

“That wasn’t me.” Field denied.

    Suddenly, a cat’s tummy surface splitted in half vertically, revealing a terrifying wide mouth, full of sharp teeth. The bobbed girl shrieked. Scream from living room startled Momo, resulting she accidentally cut her left middle finger with a fruit knife. She put down the knife and fruit in her hands then stepped out to see what happened. Before she could utter any words, all of her friends were shaking in fear. Kai meanwhile bent himself, using his four legs to hide the middle part, yet Momo spotted the pearl white teeth on her disguised chimera’s stomach, thus  she managed to briefly assume the situation.

“Wha what th-the hell...” Sky stuttered, whereas Field wondered. “Monster?”

“Everyone, calm down! I can explain!” Momo stated. Amy and others turn their heads to stare at Momo. “I’m sorry!” Momo bowed, leaving her fellas even more confused. At that instant, Kai sprang high and flick his tail, shedding the needle-like modified fur and sending it to prick Amy, Field and Sky’s napes of the necks. They immediately plopped on the floor unconsciously.

“Will they be alright?” Momo wondered then Kai cleared. “Anesthetic on needles only has short-term memory amnesia. They will regain consciousness in a few moments.”

“We need to set the scene beforehand.” The girl was concerned. The chimera wanted to ease her worry. Therefore, he proposed. “I’ll take care of it.” Kai became a roundish anthropomorphic form. The center of his tummy still appeared as a horrified maw which opened wide. He stuck out multiple tongues from the extra mouth to wrap them around Momo’s schoolmates. Kai managed to carry people to the table set he organized earlier then arrange their poses to make it look like they fell asleep on the table. He positioned Amy sitting beside Sky and put Field on the opposite side. Momo brought a plate of fruit and textbooks to lay them down in front of each one, hoping the scene look more believable.

“Umm… when did I doze off?” Amy woke up languidly. Others soon got up consecutively.

“Well, today weather is so nice for nap.~” Momo, filling empty seat next to Field, told her friends.

“We came in your apartment for studying and then your cat...” Amy reflected, goggling till her eyes fell upon the curled sleeping cat not far away.

“Man… Being a cat is enviable… Just chilling all day.” The blonde guy completely forgot the previous event, staring kai, who rolled up while sweetly shutting his eyes with pink tongue out. He was acting as cute as possible.

“We’d better start reading these. The upcoming exam gonna be tough.” Sky suggested. Someone finally helped changing the subject. Momo and Kai gradually relaxed.

    Whereas Momo was focusing on study, she abruptly bursted into laughter, rousing Kai. “What are you doing!? Stop it, Field!” Bun-haired girl shouted. The disguised cat inspected the scene as he kept his mouth sealed to preserve the normal pet image.

“Can’t get enough of Mo’s laugh.” Field tickled his classmate’s waist. “Hey, Field! Why are you teasing Momo?” Amy made a rhetorical question. However, Field replied anyway. “If I tease ya, ya’ll hit me for sure.” Field continued tickling the girl though she begged him to stop… He continued despite the cat’s warning hiss. “Aw~ Scary little kitty~” Field mocked Kai. The noise from the cat was getting rougher. He stood on four with the arched back and ruffed fur.

Momo sensed overwhelming ‘killer instinct’! “Stop! Kai!!” She pushed Field away and jump to embrace Kai. “I’m okay. See.” She kneeled, hold him tight and gently calm him down. “Umm, Sorry guys. I’ve just remembered I got a business to take care of. I gotta ask you to leave. I’m terribly sorry.”

Her friends were puzzled but they consented to pick their belongings and leave. “See you at school.” Amy spoke. “Good luck~” Momo wished well at their departure.

Waving hand to bid farewell, Momo forced a wry smile. She closed the door, leaning her back against it. She dropped herself sitting on the floor. “Kai was gonna harm Field right?” Momo inquired worriedly.

“That fopdoodle treated Momo badly… I do not allow anyone or aught hurt you...” Sprawling chimera switched to anthropomorphic form, which normally he is comfortable with. Nonetheless, he felt tense at that time because of his treasured person’s distressed expression. Averting his gaze, Kai did not dare to make eye contact with Momo. Any excuses would be meaningless. No matter what he said, Momo would still be mad at him. He realized it was his own fault that he forgot to think about nowadays human’s behavior thoroughly.

“Then why did you shapeshift to scare them? They had barely done anything.”

“They touched my belly- I mean- stomach.” Kai corrected himself since the word ‘belly’ reminded him of the question, whether he was fluffy or fat.

“Are you saying you hate belly rub? Have you always been enduring me touching your tummy?”

“No! Of course not!” Kai objected instantly. He clarified. “For me, letting one touch my stomach is a sign of trust. If I allowed anyone else touch it,…. it would be like I betray my feelings for you...”

“I see. Thanks a lot, Kai. But next time, please don’t be uncute.” Momo moved to sit near Kai then rubbed his head. Kai sniffed, smelling blood. He reached to grab Momo’s left arm in order to get a good look.

“Momo! You have a wound on your finger!!” Kai exclaimed.

“Must be when I got alarmed by the scream, clumsy me.” She tried to make a joke but Kai did not laugh or smile. In fact, tears were leaking from his eyes.

“It’s my fault… I hurt Momo...” He confronted reality. He was the one causing the screech. He was indeed the reason of his precious one’s injury.

“Oy, let bygones be bygones.” Despite her effort to soothe him, Kai finally broke down. “I-I’m sorry!” He apologized as he was sobbing. Tears flew like a river, soaking the cheeks’ fur.

“There there, don’t cry.” Girl held chimera’s paw with her left hand and brought out a handkerchief from trouser’s pocket to wipe teardrops with other hand.

“It was wrong of me-” He kept weeping. “I didn’t mean-”

“I know it wasn’t on purpose. Therefore, I forgive you” Momo interrupted Kai while scooping him up. She expected the heavier weight. It turned out she used less strength than she anticipated to lift Kai. That was because he transformed into a little cat, diminishing his size and weight, so Momo could hold him comfortably. She sat and embraced Kai in her arms.

“May I look at Momo’s wound again?” Kai begged.

    The girl carefully reorganized her posture, carrying the brown cat in her right arm and then gave the left hand upon his request. Kai hugged her hand. She felt irresistible fluffiness of the fur, following by the soft and wet gentleness on her left middle finger. Kai sucked that finger, licking the knife-cut wound. Typically, cat tongue is covered with tiny, backward-facing barbs but Kai’s was warm and smooth. He opened his mouth after he had done licking. The wound fully healed without any trace.

“Thank you, Kai! You are fantastic!”

    Kai blushed at Momo’s compliment. He hugged her arm tight, nuzzling her hand to hide his red cheeks. He was clearly happy as his tail swayed, rubbing the tip against Momo’s chin. Kai tends to always blush after Momo praises him. He had healed Momo many times, yet he could not help but feel fuzzy in his chest when he received compliments from Momo.

    Later that night, Kai in his ordinary cat form was sleeping with Momo, wearing pink pajamas, on the bed. He was in his favorite restful state, Momo cuddling him in slumber. She let her hair spread during her sleep.

    Feline ears wiggled before Kai opened his eyes. He abruptly changed into an amber-scaled snake, slithering down from the bed to balcony sliding doors. The snake lifted his tail, altered to a human hand, in order to unlock and open both wire screen and door a bit, little yet wide enough for him to get through in his current appearance. He launched himself to land on the railing while turning back to anthropomorphic cat form. The hand at the tip of tail slid the door closed then he reversed his tail to the thick, medium-long tail with rounded end. Kai raised his right paw, expanding the whole arm and tensing muscles up. He swung his claw sharply.

    The smashed glass noise loudened as the shattered blade pieces emerged.

“I bethought I made myself clear. How dare thou show up?” Kai asserted with his boyish voice.

“Since it’s authorities’ order, I have no other choices.” Someone justified his arrival. However, there was no one visibly to be found from the direction Kai was gazing.

    The dozens of sharp weapons flew straight to Kai. Chimera raised other arm which was adapted in the same manner, beastly sturdy muscular. He stood still, flicking two claws to break all the knifelike metals rapidly.

“At least, when talking, learn some manners. Reveal thyself.” Kai whipped a right claw, creating a cutting wave that tore the air apart. Something was about to be unveiled under the dark firmament.

“Sir. Chimera’s so splenetive. Sir’s just ruined my curtain. I suppose I should start the show ahead of time.” Ape hand emerged from nothingness, grabbing the air to drag off an illusion covering the mystical creature.

“I, Pongo, enter the stage. I invite an honor guest to come with me.” A long-haired orangutan in fez and crimson suit, decorated with golden buttons,emerged. He was juggling with knives while balancing on a floating circus ball.

“Don’t make me repeat myself… No.”

“If so, I have to bring sir over by force.”

“Great.... I will teach thee a lesson to stop bothering me.” Kai grew a pair of avian wings, soaring into the sky silently.

    Pongo lifted his both hands, putting the knives away in his sleeves then snapping his fingers to summon a card deck. He spread the cards and showed them to Kai, who ignored the ape’s action. Chimera fluttered, charging at his target as he was flexing the arms. Pongo danced on the ball when he sent the cards gliding. They scraped against the wind then became the flying daggers attacking Kai.

“Bootless” Kai smashed those daggers but shortly he got surprised that one card was left unchanged. Number on the card was counting down when Pongo assured. “In spite of explosion, I guarantee it’s not life-threatening.”

    Kai swiftly sprouted lean limbs and thick patagia from his back. He extended them to entirely wrap around the card and himself.

“Boom~” The orangutan exclaimed bomb sound effect. However, the atmosphere was rather quiet. “Eh? That’s weird.”

    The membrane was unfolded and shrinked back along with those extra limbs. Pongo was shocked when he saw the chimera was injured, bleeding from all over the body. Clearly, he received damage from a blast. It seemed his stomach and cheeks were swollen slightly as he was holding a breath. Kai exhaled, freeing the great amount of air he temporarily kept inside. Consequently, his tummy deflated. “No loud noise around residential area at night.” He gave Pongo a stink eye.

    Chimera would have been fine if he had dodged. The ape pondered what chimera had done before the card exploded. He murmured. “Air… sound… That’s it! Sir chimera created closed space with his bat wings and inhaled all the air inside to make a vacuum space where no sound can travel. Impressive but… he was willing to get hurt this much for human?”

    Kai’s body recovered while altering the tail to develop spikes. He swung his tail, firing the spikes at an enemy. The orangutan released half of card deck from one hand and catched it in the other hand then flicked the cards to hit the approaching attacks. Those cards he sent were ripped but leastwise, they could divert the spikes’ direction not to stab the ape.

“Sir’s skills surely are real deal just like what authorities warned.” Pongo threw the cards with curve . Kai saw the cards coming in his left and right sides, thereby slapping both cards at the same time. That second when he made a contact with them, the electricity ran through his body, causing the pain compared to thousands of needles stabbing his inside. Feeling numb everywhere, Kai fell down slowly.

“Just as planned! Sir has never avoided my attacks, hence I predicted sir would fall into this trap.” The orangutan shuffled the deck to kill time while waiting for the chimera to drop to the ground, so he could follow to pick his guest up, yet Kai flipped over, flapping his wings to maintain balance.

    Stunned, Pongo ran on the ball, moving far from the jetting shapeshifted cat. He hastily eluded the sharp claw. Kai spread his wings, pausing mid-air. He turned a somersault, metamorphosing his short legs into feet of eagle then scratching ape’s flank with avian claw.

“Ouch,… that hurt… I was right. Avoiding close range fight is the best option.” Pongo hurried to escape from kai. Luckily, he put the cards on his side in time to protect himself. They absorbed most of the damage and were destroyed in the process. Consequently, he received only rips on shirt and shallow cuts.

_Both Chimera’s combat skills and destruction ability are evidently incredible. I am capable of handling Chimera’s long range attack but sir has a speed which allow sir to get close easily. Looks like I’ll lose… unless…_

    The orangutan contemplated, grinning. Meanwhile, Kai noticed that those cards are able to absorb the sharp force. _The most effective strategy might be relying on pure strength_. He removed the claws, clenching fists. Kai approached his foe, twisting his hips to create momentum, ready to throw a right punch. When he turned around, Pongo was gone. There was a beautiful human lady instead.

 _Sir. Chimera has lived among human for long. Though he knows this is an illusion, he must hesitate. I use this chance-_ The ape had not finished cogitating. The punch was already adjacent to his face. He rushed to outspread the cards as a shield but it was futile against the destructive power of a blow that broke through the defense and bashed his deceptive beauty face.

“If thou trowed I scruple due to your human disguise, thou wast wrong.” Kai moved forward, tensing up his shoulder down to arm muscle, exerting an impact of corkscrew punch to crush the orangutan’s facial bone, sending the opponent away. The ball rolled to catch Pongo’s landing. “Thou cannot win, especially when thou wants to capture me alive. Give up.” Chimera lectured the mutilated mythical creature.

\----------懐かしい----------

    _When Chimera opened its eyes, its surroundings was different, no longer in a dirty dark alley. It lied curled on a lavender fabric softener scented towel laid on polished parquet floor which reflected the bright white light of ceiling bulb._

_Chimera recovered its power, physical damage had been healed. It stood on four, finding out it was in a ordinary cat form, remembering before it fainted, it transformed in order to not attract human attention. It looked around. A room was plain- walled and simple wood furniture decorated There was sliding glass doors leading to balcony. Just as it was certain that everything was safe, it faced the glass doors, gradually altering its tail to a whip, preparing to smash them to exit the room since it did not know how the doors work._

_“Oh you’re up! Brilliant!” Human voice caught chimera off guard. It hurriedly hid the tail between her legs, turning to mortal girl who interrupted it. “But you really were exhausted when I brought you here. You should rest more.”_

_Chimera activated all senses, examining the area and finding only one human, thus it uttered in bass tone contrasting with its appearance._

_“Thou art the one that saved me. I appreciate thy help, still I must leave.”_

_Human girl kept silence. Unsurprised. She ought to be afraid. The small-minded beings, never aware of the far superior existence, must be frightened by abnormality such as it. However, the fact that she saved it was undeniable._

_“I shall not forget your favour. Farewell-”_

_“Wait!”_

_Chimera started to be irritated by this human who was constantly holding it back. It thought it had just lost too much energy in recovery process. Gaining some nutrition like one human would not be a bad idea._

_“You can actually talk! I wondered at first what kind of cat has snake tail, goat or… sheep horns and wings?”_

_Chimera became astounded. At the moment she found it, it had not finished transformation, yet she helped it…_

_“Where are you going, little kitty?”_

_“D-Dost not call me that!” Chimera flushed when it was called fondly. “I- I am chimera, the mighty mystical beast! Watch thy words, human.”_

_“Sorry. Chimera… The greek mythical monster with lion head, goat body and snake tail, correct?”_

_“Forget that weak freak. We, true breed chimera, art way more magnificent than that. We hast the ability to shapeshift into any animal species ever existing in the world.” Chimera proudly presented its kind._

_“Noted. Mr. Chimera, what is your name?”_

_“My name is… name… h- who am I?”_

_“Hmm!?”_ _  
_ _“I must go… but where?... I am fleeing… from what?” Bewildered as the pieces of memory were scattered everywhere. Chimera recognized what it is but it could not recollect its name at all. Its memory was partially missing. “Oww” It concentrated so hard that its brain hurt, collapsing, lying on its side._

_“Take it easy. Have some more rest.” Human headed to kneel in front of chimera, petting its feline head. It trembled when the girl came near. Patting made it feel alarmed, warm and unexplainably pleasure. It was absent-minded, blushing his tail against human’s arm, baffled why he acted this way. She was merely human… and why was she not scared of him?_

_“Until you remember where to go, you can stay here as long as you want.” The girl suggested, scratching chimera’s ear whereas it purred in response. “name… name…” Human muttered. “Ahh!” She rushed to grab a pencil and note paper, writing something down then she returned to chimera. “You won’t like me calling you ‘Chimera’. I better call you with the name that represents your ability to transform into any animals from all over the planet!”_

_Human girl showed Chimera the paper. It read the word on the note perplexedly. “Kai?”_

 _“Yep! From the word ‘Sekai’ which means ‘World’.” She flipped the paper. There was kanji word_ _世界 (Sekai). “My name is Momo. Nice to meet you, Kai!”_

\---ちょうどその時---

“Quit persisting. Pongo, get lost.” Kai reversed his arms to stubby ones and his tail to furry one instead of spike, retaining his wings to keep him floating, glaring at the orangutan who moaned agonizedly while covering a bleeding snout.

“Sir corners me to use my trump card.” The circus ball exploded, releasing immense smoke. Coughing, Kai adjusted his eyesight, switching to infrared vision. He saw Pongo leaping towards an apartment, towards Momo’s room.

_Sir will regret not cooperating with me. My last resort, capture a human girl that Chimera shares the bond with as a hostage. Wah ha ha~_

As Pongo believed he had an upper hand, he was crashed at his side. Kai’s tail mutated, enlarged as huge as the orangutan. The gnarled tail was extended to posthaste bash Pongo.

“How dare...” Kai said in cold tone, lashing giant tail to bludgeon the ape whisked away, his hat fell off, clothes got ripped apart by the impact, the naked beast was blown out of the town, entering the forest.

Chimera caught up in no time. His arm splitted to four tentacles, snatching Pongo’s limbs before he landed. Kai pinned the orangutan, lying on his back, on the ground. Half of Pongo’s body was beaten brutally, swollen wound, bending neck, simultaneously vomiting blood

“Severe injuries like this, thou can’t talk for sure.” Kai came down, wings disappeared, moving to beside Pongo then sticking out his stretched tongue, inserting it inside ape’s pharynx.

Chimera cell has a remarkable ability of regeneration (recovery, new cell production and biological transformation). Kai licks the wounds with his tongue, putting epithelial cells on those wounds, creating new tissue replacing the dead cells.

“Complete internal treatment” Kai shrinked back to his mouth, swallowing saliva that have Pongo’s blood mixed in. “Proceed the interrogation”

“Interrogation?”

“It’s a nowadays human vocabulary but whatever. I hast a question for thee. Where art thou gonna take me to?”

“Uhhh… Well...”

“Wherefore silent? Spit it out!” Kai kicked Pongo’s flank at his swollen wound.

“Aaaahhhh!! I talk! I talk! Sir has stayed in the land of human too long. Therefore, I received an order to bring sir back.”

“Is that so….?” Kai inspected the weak smiling orangutan solemnly. Chimera hefted the ape and subsequently flinged him hitting a tree while the tentacles still bind his arms and legs. Accordingly, Pongo coughed up more blood.

“Tell me the truth. Lying is unprevailing.” Kai had activated all the senses to feel every nook and cranny of mythical orangutan, wrapping tentacles checking the pulse, eyes examining body temperature, nose sniffing hormones and chemicals in the body, ears listening respiratory rate, he was currently a perfect lie detector. Kai tightened his hold, pushing the ape against the tree.

 _Cacafuego! I arrantly can’t speak the truth. I must…_ Pongo gnashed his jaws, popping the numerous hidden tiny bulbs. The liquid inside those bulbs flowed down his throat.

“And if thou attempt poisoning suicide, thou art mistaken.” Chimera’s statement stunned orangutan. “Guess I didn’t discover when I healed inside thee? I took a sample of thy venom to create an antidote.” kai morphed his paw to a snake in order to bite Pongo’s neck and inject the serum. “Stop wasting my time. Answer! I hast tons of questions.”

    Kai squeezed Pongo harder and harder, twisting his limbs in cold blood, breaking bones as though they were branches for getting him to tell the truth. All Pongo could do was wailing while answering until his nerves were wrecked so bad he was not able to feel anything anymore.

“Seems like that’s all information thou got. More torture is meaningless.” Chimera loosened his grip, letting Pongo slump on grass field.

“Please forgive me… I was wrong. I’m foolish. Please spare my life.” The ape broke down, begging for sparing even though he was ready to die moments ago. His eyes were dim and absent-minded.  Tears and saliva overflowed, mind had gone blank, body was absolutely limp.

“Spare thee? Ha… Ha ha. I hast solely intended to drive thee away.”

“Tha...nk… you… sir”

“Nevertheless, thou hast sinned… Unforgivable sin...” Gigantic lion paw pounced on Pongo, crumbling his body, which resulted him to scream in agony. “I... will never...” The boyish voice became rougher, sounded older “allow anyone… who dares to even think about harming Momo...” The weight pressing on Pongo was getting heavier, as heavy as the whole mountain. He cautiously turned to… “survive!” The source of voice, enormous shadow, even higher than every tree in the forest, with bright red eyes watching him. “Grr~” Hot steam emitted from the mouth together with thunderous groan shaking the face of the earth. Those shining eyes moved slowly closer to the ape.

“Na- No… Nay! Please… Nay!!” Pongo struggled desperately but all the efforts were useless.

“Dig in” Chimera croaked.

\---------------------------------------

    As the moon shone softly, Kai in the anthropomorphic cat form flew back to the apartment, landing at balcony, licking his paw and mouth clean, no blood stain left. He put away the wings, raising his tail to pat his back, verifying nothing was sprouted on it. Kai slid the door and wire screen opened gently, sneaking into the room.

“Welcome back~”

“M- M- Momo!!” Startled, Kai bounced, falling down. He was confounded to see Momo waking up and sitting on the bed.

“Hurry up, shut the door or else the mosquitoes gonna enter this place.”

“Uh Noted!” Kai enthusiastically got up, tiptoeing to close and lock the doors, then slouched on the floor, facing Momo.

“Where did you go in middle of the night?”

“Well… I’m wide awake, so I went for a walk.”

“Did you get hurt?”

“!?” Chimera’s heart rate rose. He hastened to cool off. “It was just strolling around. How I possibly got hurt? Hee hee”

“Kai is so warm~” Momo’s words baffled Kai. She continued. “Hugging you during a sleep is really cozy but all a sudden, I felt cold.” Kai remained silent, not sure how to response. “When I woke up, you’re gone. Furthermore, curtains at the door to balcony were ajar. I doubted, so I peeked a little bit. Come to think of it, peeping is bad manners. Sorry”

“I should be the one... apologizes.” Kai hesitated.

“About what?”

“I lied to you.”

“Importantly, are you alright?”

“I am. All wounds have healed.”

“Good to hear that. And mister… Out there is pretty dark. I didn’t get a good look. Your opponent, how is he?”

“He’s fine.”

“Really? Although you struck him that hard?” Momo queried sorrowfully.

“But- but- He aimed to harm Momo! Thus I- I-” Kai stammered, whereas eyes became watery. “I’m sorry!!” Chimera bawled. Shed tears dropped dripping. _Momo caught me being uncute again_ . _She must hate me now_.

    Momo got off the bed, moving towards Kai. She raised her hand. Kai’s eyes shut tight. He shook in fear. “Thank you for protecting me.” Momo expressed gratitude through embracing Kai, stroking his back and cuddling to comfort the chimera.

“*Sniff* Momo ain’t *Hic* mad at me?”

“Of course not. More like worried… very much. I’m also happy that Kai is safe.”

    Kai nestled against Momo’s shoulder, lifting the stubby arms to return the hug.

“Next time, please tell me whatever happens, okay? Since you are my family.”

“Mmhm” Chimera snuggled person he cherished. He also felt Momo was so warm too. He nuzzled up softly… quietly…

    Momo bent down her head to look at shrinking chimera who turned to a kitty cat. He fell asleep on girl’s lap. She reached to pull the curtains, wiping Kai’s tears with her thumb then carried him to the bed. “Good night, Kai.” They slept cuddling each other. She pressed a kiss on Chimera’s forehead.

\----------じゃ、またね----------

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this one shot. Please leave the comments cuz I would love to know your opinions. And yes! This is like a show pilot. I will make it to a full length series someday but the story gonna be slightly different but the theme and tone will still be the same. Thank you once again and best wishes~


End file.
